ѕσмєтнιηg мσяє тнαη нυмαη
by l2adiol2obot
Summary: Au. Dean works as a waiter at the local diner after school. A gun get pulled and Dean gets shot. Castiel somehow heals him. What exactly is Castiel and the secrets he's withholding from his best friend? SLASH


**Authors note:** I was watching Roswell and got inspired by the first episode.

**Title:** Something more than human

**Rating: **T for blood and a little violence.

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas later on. Sam/Jessica.

* * *

It was an average boring day just like any other. For Dean Winchester at least. If he wasn't working on his `67 chevy impala, relaxing and drinking a beer or maybe hustling a little cash at the local bar when it came to playing pool... it was just a little too dull for Dean's taste. Though throughout the passing years, Dean did mature a bit more than how he used to be. As school crunched down with all the finals that were approaching this semester, it limited his fun time.

Though to be honest, he hadn't really been into the whole, what did Sam call it... Swooning a girl, courting her and then finally getting in bed. No, Sam didn't have that point of view when it came to dating. He was the good one. He was the one that took time and was fully committed in his relationships. Though he was currently dating a nice girl in highschool by the name of Jessica.

Dean honestly was happy for his little brother and hoped that they stayed together. The older Winchester didn't exactly have the same luck when it came to relationships. The longest relationship he had been in had lasted roughly five months or so. That time it hadn't even been him to end it, it had been her. Cassie... Dean had actually thought he had found the one when he was nineteen. He had been a fool.

The only one that had been there and made things easy was his best friend, Castiel.

Yeah, him and Cas couldn't be more different.

But maybe that's what seemed to make it so much easier. The fact that they were total opposites but could connect more than anyone else besides Dean's younger brother.

Today was suppose to be like any other, finish his final for criminal justice, and then head to work for the usual eleven to six shift, go home, relax until tomorrow's psychology final. A class he thankfully wasn't alone in. Castiel was planning on coming over and study with him. Yeah, Dean wanted to just relax, but Castiel didn't seem to want that. But Dean didn't mind though.. he probably needed the help to be honest.

Work was going along as usual, today he was working with a girl he couldn't stand, demon of a bitch. Ruby. She was a brunette who seemed to always make eyes or try to come on to Sam who clearly wasn't interested and was dating Jessica. But he did enjoy working with Jo Harvelle who happened to be the daughter of the owner. The dinner was naturally called 'Harvelle's" but it had a nice ring to it, so Dean didn't roll his eyes at the cliche naming your restraunt after yourself.

If you met Dean, you'd be surprised that he was even enrolled in college.

Sure, he hated when people judged him, but it happened a lot more than he would of liked so he sort of got used to it. Dean honestly was only going to college so he could pay for Sammy's way. He wanted to finish his criminal justice and psych classes so he could enroll in the police academy and eventually get into being a homocide detective like their father had been.

If there was one person Dean worshiped and looked up to as an inspiration, it'd have to be his father. His father still worked as a homocide detective but now he had been requested in a different city to investigate a weird string of murders. Sammy was still living at home with their mother, Mary, to make things easier on the household. Dean on the other hand lived in a simple two bedroom apartment with Cas.

Ah, the story of how Castiel and Dean even met.

They have been friends for a relatively long time, ever since first grade when a third grader was picking on Castiel because he had a funny name and acted like a robot. Dean didn't think it was funny. Appearently neither did the third grader when Dean's fist met the kid's face. Dean could remember as if it was yesterday. The kid's name had been so insignificant however. Dean just always ended up calling him Buck tooth Bill. Kid had the biggest beaver teeth that Dean had ever seen.

- Flash back -

"Why do you dress like a freak? Your name is so stupid too. Castiel? What, were your parents on crack when they had you." Bill had proceeded to push Castiel into the wall. Castiel had been the shortest in the class. A runt some would say. Castiel looked up at the third grader with a blank slate on his face.

"Why do you pick on others? Is it because you feel so insignifcant you must make others feel lower than you for your own self-esteem to be raised?"

Bill looked at him with a confused expression. "Your such a weirdo, I don't even understand half of what you said, why do you speak like a robot?"

"Why do you speak like a fool?"

"That's it! your so dead you little shit."

"I'm not excrement but my stature does appear to be smaller than your larger exterior. "

Dean didn't even really understand too much of what Castiel had been staying, but he got the gist of it. Basically the little weird dude had insulted him enough to get Billy to want to punch his lights out. Dean had been watching the whole thing, Castiel was completely innocent in the matter. Dean didn't like it when the innocent got hurt. The third grader had been about to throw a punch at Cas when Dean intervined. Holding the kid's fist and standing in front of Cas.

"You might want to back down retard if you know what's good for you."

"You do know I'm bigger than you right?"

Dean laughed and let go of the kid's fist. "Just because your bigger doesn't make you any smarter. Now leave him alone short bus."

That really got the third grader's attention and he swung at Dean. Dean had always been taught to defend himself thanks to his father, so he made short work of the kid and held out his hand towards the stranger.

" Hey, I'm Dean...Dean Winchester. "

Castiel had tilted his head to the side, blinked those blue eyes and then looked down at the extended hand towards him. He grabbed it and held it in both of his hands. Dean knew he was different and didn't seem to be social indept so instead of yanking his hand away and calling him a freak like Billy had done, he just let himself relax instead of tensing up. Castiel smiled and spoke strange words to him, but Dean never forgot them to this day.

"I am Castiel... Novak. Dean Winchester, you have the brightest soul I have ever seen. It is pleased to know you."

" Uh... sure, thanks?... Come on, let's go play tag, Cas."

- Present -

Dean had been too busy thinking back on the past, lost in his memories. Jo had smiled over at him, and said something taunting but they were drowned out by the sound of two men shouting. Dean froze, his eyes drifted over to where Cas was sitting, over in the corner, almost across from them. Once the gun came down, everyone hit the deck.. everyone except Dean who stood frozen, fear welling up inside of him, thoughts of 'what if Cas gets shot?' When the shot rang out, pain racked his body.

He crashed into the acomidations, a couple of bottles hitting the floor, then he fell down to the floor. He felt the darkness closing in, he could barely open his eyes. Wetness slipped through his waiter shirt, he could feel a little bit of it. He heard a voice calling out to him...

* * *

Castiel wasted no time once the two that had been aruging left the diner. He ran over towards where Dean was. His brother keeping the others at bay. Gabriel knew that Castiel couldn't let Dean die, knew how he felt about the human.

Castiel crouched down by where Dean had fallen. Grief overwhelmed him. He didn't know emotion, didn't know fear, pain, hell even stress until he had gotten close with Dean. He swallowed thickly. He couldn't let Dean Winchester die. He'd greatly sacrifice everything for him, rebel against everything his family had enstilled in him as he had grown up. There had only been him, Gabriel and his sister Anna most of the time. Michael, Raphael, Uriel and Lucifer were there every now and then. Lucifer less than everyone else. They tried to overcome everything that had happened centuries ago, but sometimes it was hard to let go.

Castiel himself... he remembered coming to Earth, remembered taking human form to grow up and watch over his charge. Each of them had been assigned a human to watch. Raphael's was Chuck Surly, Gabriel's was Dean's younger brother, Sam. Michael's was their half brother Adam whom none of the Winchesters were aware about. Yes, when John Winchester went out of state on a 'murder case'. He was visiting _her. _More or less though, he cared more about his son Adam instead of the mother that bore him. John's heart belonged to Mary and he had no excuses for his...mistake he had made one night that led to life. But he didn't think Adam was a mistake. Which was why he couldn't let it go either.

Castiel ripped open the white button up shirt, buttons flying everywhere. The wound was bleeding quicker, he had to hurry before Dean bled out. The bullet had hit Dean clean in the stomach, the worst spot to be shot besides the most obvious. Castiel needed Dean conscious.

"Dean, come on Dean, Stay with me." Castiel relaxed slightly when he saw Dean open his eyes and look into Castiel's stormy blue eyes. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. He knew the costs of what he was doing. The last thing he wanted to do was mark Dean in such a place. Using his grace, it glowed bright and hot under his touch. In a few seconds, it was as if Dean had never been shot. A mark that fit perfectly with the palm of his hand was branded on Dean's shoulder. He felt bad for having to mark such a flawless vessel. But he had no choice. Could never think of another option. To cover up what happened, he grabbed a ketchup bottle, broke it and poured it over where Dean was suppose to have been shot. Covering up the blood that had been on his shirt. "When you crashed into the cart, you knocked over ketchup and it fell on you." Castiel stood up, Dean looked at him with wide eyes when he looked down at where the wound used to be.

Castiel knew he risked everything exposing this to Dean... He couldn't be there to see the look Dean would probably throw his way. He did the only thing he could do.

Run.

Castiel rose up, gave Dean one last fleeting look before his brother grabbed him and then they were gone.

* * *

What the?...

Dean was flabbergastic but grateful. He looked down once more, before he noticed people would be gathering to see if he was okay. He quickly stood up, closed his shirt a little and watched as Jo ran up to him. "Dean are you okay? I totally thought you got hit."

"Huh.. no, no I'm fine.. Ketchup fell on me when I hit the cart. Can't blame a guy for getting a little spooked when a gun goes off, right?" He gave a half hearted chuckle and then said he had to go. He grabbed his backpack and fled the scene. He needed to find Cas.

* * *

**First chapter! Thinking there might only be another one after this or maybe more depending on how this is received from you guys! Let me know what you think. : D**


End file.
